Field of the Invention
The object of this invention is to provide apparatus for dispensing mastic material such as butyl mastic sealant, e.g. for use in sealing double glazing window units or for other purposes whereby a continuous supply of the material ready for use can be provided. Practical advantages in this respect will be apparent from the following disclosure.